The role of the vagus nerve in the hypotension and death induced by lipopolysaccharide is being assessed in awake rats. Our preliminary data indicated that abdominal vagotomy modifies the circulatory response to endotoxic shock and improves survival while treatment with methylatropine nitrate does not.